Airplanes Really Are Shooting Stars
by kokomo234
Summary: On their lovely anniversary something happens. Can you guess what?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, sadly. I wish that I owned Darren Criss. Bills, Bills, Bills, by the Warblers, have been stuck in my head since the episode came out. Screw you Darren for being incredibly sexy.

**Page Line**

Kurt and I were at the beach for our first anniversary. I bought him here on a picnic dinner at night.

"Hey look. It's a shooting star." I told him.

He stared at me like I was dumb.

"Blaine, that's an airplane."

I ignored him. "Make a wish."

"You are so dorky at times." I threw sand at him.

"Shhh! Make a wish!" Kurt groaned in frustration but he closed his eyes.

"What'd you wish for?" Kurt asked me.

"You don't tell people what you wish for." I informed him.

"I'll tell you what I wished for." He prompted me.

I just stared ahead.

"I wished that there would be a real meteor shower tonight." I stared at him.

"Like I said before you weren't-" I stopped because I looked at the sky and saw that a meteor shower had really started.

"What? What are you looking at?" I grabbed his head and pointed towards the sky. He gasped in astonishment.

"Make a wish." I whispered to him closing my eyes.

_I wish that Kurt and I will be together forever._

"Kurt it's time to go. I promised your dad you'd be home by 11."

"I don't want this night to end." I thought I heard Kurt whisper.

I leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I don't want it to end either." He smiled and blushed at me.

"So uh, what did you wish for?" I asked him as we got into my car.

"You're not supposed to tell the other person what you wished for." He told me with mock anger.

We rode for 10 minutes in silence.

"I love you Blaine." Kurt told me.

"I love you too."

Another 3 minutes of silence.

"I wished that we wouldn't be a New Direction couple. You know all of the cheating and backstabbing and stuff, that we would be actually happy together."

I smiled so wide I was afraid that my face would crack into two pieces.

"Why are you smiling? What did you wish for?"

I stopped the car at the side of the road. I undid my seatbelt and climbed on top of Kurt.

"I wished that we would be together forever." I whispered against his lips.

Kurt undid his own seatbelt and grabbed my waist.

"Well this could be the start of something amazing." He told me.

I pressed my lips against his and we kissed long enough for me to just taste the future.

**Page****Line**

Do I have a thing for fluff or something? This is the second fluff story that I have written. I write these because I have nothing else to do. I get super bored and these are ironically the result. I wish that life was this easy. And sorry I had to cut this off right there it was getting pretty hot. I'll probably continue it, maybe, maybe not. But it will probably include car sex. But it would only happen if you click the pretty little box on the bottom of the screen. I won't do it unless I have 20 reviews and then maybe I'll keep continuing with their relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

To be read with Airplanes Really Are Shooting Stars. So part 2. I promised you car sex. You get car sex. I'm real bored. So I'll give something to satisfy the masses. Yet beware I've never written smut before so it might not be good at all. This is still written in Blaine's POV. And did you know he's only a junior in season 3? I didn't.

Warning: Includes some boy on boy action. Don't like don't read.

**Page Line**

Kurt's hands were still on my hips as I was kissing his neck.

"Ohhh…Blaine." Kurt jerked his hips into mine. "N-n-no h-h-h-hickeys please Blaine." He said breathlessly.

Blatantly ignoring him I sucked a dark purple mark on his neck. Kurt groaned with indignation. I chuckled and licked a line from where I marked him to the bottom of his neck instantly shutting him up. I then blew air over him making him shiver.

"We should, ohhh, move to the, ahhh, back." Kurt attempted to say.

So because he said that I, unceremoniously I might add, crawled to the back with Kurt following, laughing at me I bet, behind. I pressed him against the door and continued to kiss him.

His hands found themselves up my shirt and started to run his hands up and down the length of my spine. Kurt then proceeded to pull my shirt over my head and threw it somewhere in the car.

"Not fair." I growled in his ear. He smiled and started to unbutton his shirt slowly. I smacked his hands away and did it myself. I threw it somewhere.

I pulled away and ran my hands down his hips and pulled him closer to my body. He moaned as my erection rubbed against his upper thigh.

I unbuttoned his jeans and undid his zipper. As I was doing that I wasn't paying attention and he undid my pants and threw them on the floor leaving me in my navy boxers.

"Why are you always one step ahead?" I whined to him.

"First off there's too much talking going on, and secondly I'm smart." He lifted his body into the air and that allowed me to pulled his jeans off.

Kurt moved his lips up to kiss my neck as I slipped my hands down the waistband of his boxers and slid my hands up and down his hips and waist.

I pulled down his boxers and threw them to the front seat.

"Blaine." He moaned. He started to tug at my boxers as a feeble attempt to pull them off. The hand that wasn't trying to pull off my boxers was gripping and tugging at my hair.

Soon, and very soon, my boxers ended up on the floor and we pressed our bodies, naked and very flushed against each other and started to grind our erections together.

Kurt jerked his hips up against mine. We both moaned at the contact. I started to rub my erection against his creating the most delicious feeling in the world.

"Blaine, please, more."

I moved my hand down to his balls, playing with them. He jerked his hips against me again. I kissed my way down his body to his cock.

"Blaine, stop teasing!"

I chuckled and latched my lips on the head eliciting a moan from the pale boy. I sucked him all the way to the back of my throat as he began to thrust his hips into my mouth. I deep throated him over and over as I saw him unraveling in front of me.

"Bl-bl-Blaine, I'm close, so close." I tore my lips from his dick and kissed my way back up to his mouth.

"I love you so much Kurt." I whispered against his lips. In response he jerked his hips up and ground his erection into my own.

I reached over to the pocket on the back of the passenger seat and grabbed the bottle of lube. I know what you're thinking, 'Why do you have a bottle of lube in your car?' Well, let's just say that Kurt and I have done this more than once, so in case it ever happened again we are both prepared.

I squirted a generous amount of lube onto my fingers and rubbed them together to warm it up.

I slid my finger in between his cheeks and invaded the puckered hole. Kurt gasped. He started to rock back into my finger.

"More, Blaine, more please." He begged. I slid in a second finger. He winced and hissed a bit, but his face soon turned in to pleasure once again. He continued to rock against my fingers.

I crooked my fingers just the right way to brush against his, oh my god right there again Blaine, prostate.

I added a third finger without his consent and he continued to rock back on my fingers.

"Blaine." He whined. I brushed his prostate again, making him moan and pull on my hair. Before you ask, I like my hair being pulled. Deal with it.

"Blaine." He said again, louder this time.

"What do you want?"

"You, I want you." He moaned.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me." Well damn. That was it. I lost it. I removed my finger and poured more lube on them. I then proceeded to rub the lube onto my cock and lined myself up with his entrance. I pressed myself against it but not pushing in.

"Blaine! Now, please, now!" I begged. I stayed in my position though, wanting to tease him more.

By now I had Kurt a moaning, begging mess. He finally got sick of it and rocked his hips down on my cock pushing me in side of him. I slowly inserted myself entirely inside of him kissing his lips.

I bit back a moan as Kurt put on leg around my waist and the other over my shoulder.

"Blaine, move." Kurt demanded.

I pulled out as far as the head of my dick and thrusted completely back inside of him. He arched his back pulling me in deeper.

I pulled back out and pushed back in. Out, in, out, in, out, in.

I was missing his prostate on purpose. I wanted to hear him beg.

"Blaine!"

I pulled out of him, moved my body over a little bit, and snapped my hips forward, hitting his prostate head on. He screamed, arching his back.

I moved faster in and out of him, no longer brushing his prostate but hitting it full force.

"Bl-bl-bl-bl-Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, harder, faster, please." He moaned.

Sweat was dripping in my eyes and my hair was sticking to my forehead. I gripped onto Kurt's shoulders not caring if I was hurting him or not. I guess I wasn't because Kurt's head was thrown back in pleasure and he was rocking shamelessly against my cock.

One of my hands was on his shoulders the other was stoking his hard, throbbing member making him moan and arch his back.

"Blaine." That was all the warning I needed to know that he was close, dangerously close. I had gripped my hand tighter around his dick and moved my hand up and down faster.

With one final thrust to Kurt's prostate he came across my hand and his stomach, seeing that made my mind go blank as I came inside of him.

The only sounds in the car were heavy breathing and the feeling of skin against leather. The car smelled of sweat, strawberry lube, and just sex.

I reached over to the same pocket and pulled out some baby wipes to clean us off. I pulled a couple out and wiped Kurt's stomach clean. After I wiped off my hand I kissed him on his nose.

"That was amazing baby." Kurt told me as we were locating our clothes. I turned around and smiled.

"I only do the best."

"Oh now you're pushing your luck." Kurt mock scolded.

"Happy Anniversary anyway, sweetheart."

"Happy anniversary to you too." Kurt leaned forward and kissed me. Hard.

So after that things got heated pretty fast and, well you can kind of guess how things went from there.

Oh, and by the way, Kurt didn't get home until after 11. His dad saw Kurt limping up the stairs and I sheepishly smiled. Burt just shook his head and closed the door.

Page Line

I could barely write this while watching baby Kurt. During this entire chapter I was watching season 1. I giggled the entire time or I just stopped writing it all together. Over 1,313 words of filth humble readers. And if you popped a boner during this chapter, it's all Klaine's fault. They made me write it.

So until the next sexy time…

Kokomo234


	3. Chapter 3

I'm done with it now so you can go on with your lives. I LOVE YOU ALL GOODNIGHT! OR MORNING! OR AFTERNOON!


End file.
